The subject invention is directed toward breast supports and more particularly to a breast support adapted to be used right after the wearer has had open heart surgery.
The preferred embodiment of the invention is especially suited for supporting the weight of a breast that tends to draw the stretched wound from open heart surgery apart, but, as will become apparent from reading the ensuing description, the invention is capable of broader application and could be used as a support in other surgical situations and for other body locations. Further, the weight of the breast pulls on the muscles causing pain but when the support is used to carry the weight, the pain is eliminated.
Many different types of breast supports have been proposed in the prior art. For example, the common breast support or brassiere has been employed by heart patients but have been found to be unsuitable as the common breast support has two cups connected by material therebetween which contacts and bears on the surgical incision. The pressure and rubbing on the wound causes great pain to the wearer. Also, the chance of infection is increased with the rubbing motion of the conventional brassiere.
The breast supports in the prior art are further unsuitable due to having peripheral straps that extend around the body of the wearer just below the breasts. This method of wearing and latching the breast supports interefers with drainage tubes that are inserted into the body of a person that had just had open heart surgery in addition to the severe pain experienced from pressure on the incision. Further, the brassieres in the prior art did not have sufficient adjustment in the straps to permit relief from pressure on the surgery wound.
The subject invention overcomes the above discussed problems and provides an improved breast support which is readily adjustable and simple to use.